It's not like it can get any worse surely?
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Drabble about the Trio and Ginny with some Harry/Ginny ;) Ron's worst nightmares, Harry and Ginny kissing, Hermione angry, a rhino and spiders.


AN.

Hey Guys, just a short one for the Telephone Game.

Wont tell you what I thought my prompts were :)

Anyway, not my best as it was written at roughly one this morning but still a laugh :)

"Harry! Ginny! Me and Hermione are coming now!" Ron yelled from the open doors of the castle before the two of them made their way down to beside the lake where harry and ginny were, just to make sure he wouldn't have to see them kissing.

Knowing Ron's reaction Ginny sighed and scooted of a disappointed Harry's lap.

"Oh honestly Ronald" Hermione scolded "She's not a little girl anymore and anyway, its just Harry!"

"Yeah and thats half the problem" Ron muttered darkly.

"What was that Ronald?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Then theres no problem" Ron said clearly with a broad grin that wasn't fooling anyone.

Ron and Hermione pulled out their books to join Ginny and Harry doing homework, although they not knew that homework had definitely not been Ginny and Harry's main focus... not evan close.

Just as they were settled in and both boys opened their mouths to ask for Hermione's help a loud guffaw and a sneer alerted them to the presence of Crabbe and Malfoy.

"Potty Weasels and the Mudblood" Draco sneered.

"Don't call her that!" Ron, Harry and Ginny all yelled at once while Ron yelled "Stupefy!" at the top of his lungs. Much to his surprise Crabbe fell to the ground strait and stiff as a board and Malfoy burst into horrified singing.

"Whats happening?" Ron asked confused "Why aren't they stunned? why is Malfoy singing?" He winced as Malfoy hit a particularly painful note.

"They're not stunned you fool" Ginny sighed.

"But why is he singing...?" Ron asked even more confused.

"Oh honestly Ron. Malfoy heard you say stupefy and blocked you. He's singing because I hit him with a cantis charm and now he's going o be serenading us for the next few hours" Hermione told him ever so slightly smug.

"You really aught to work on your non verbal spells you know, look here comes Goile, just save him the trouble of opening his mouth and attempting to form words, just hit him with something before he comes" Ginny advised.

Ron pointed his wand at a rapidly advancing Goile and screwing his face up in concentration trying ridiculously hard, his face becoming redder and redder by the second. At last a jet of grey light shot out of wand at an unsuspecting Goile who disappeared into a cloud of blueish grey smoke.

"Ron what did you do?" Hermione shrieked.

"Dunno" Ron said blankly. "Guess the stun didn't work on him either"

"I'll say it didn't" Ginny laughed as the smoke cleared revealing a puzzled looking rhino.

"Ron mate what did you do?" Harry laughed.

"Ron its ghastly! Put him back immediately!" Hermione ordered hiding her face in her hands.

"Al'righ al'righ" Ron snapped pointing his wand at the rhino who until a few moments before had been standing there in contended ignorance.

"Whats it doing?" Ginny giggled as the rhino that used to be goile began to hurriedly turn his head back and forth and stamping its feet in distress.

"I think He's working out that he's a Rhino" Harry chuckled.

"Ron quick do something!" Hermione cried wringing her hands together as the rhino began chasing a group of terrified 3rd year girls towards the lake. "Quick before professor Dumbledoor finds out and we get in trouble"

"How would I know what to do?" Ron yelled panicked as the girls jumped into the lake to get away from Goile who, losing interest in them, began to charge towards them as Ginny and Harry killed themselves laughing.

"Hermione do something!" Ron yelled as the rhino got closer.

Hermione tried stunning it sending countless jets of red light towards it but none of them had any effect.

"Harry help us!" Hermione cried.

"Get Ginny out of here!" Ron bellowed as the ground began to shake.

"Harry?!" Hermione yelled incredulously.

"Whats going on?" Ron yelled not daring to take his eyes of the oncoming Rhino.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled in exasperation and Ron was horrified to find that the reason neither Harry nor Ginny had been any help was that they were too busy snogging.

"Ron look!" Hermione shrieked.

"Now what?" he yelled. "Its not like it can get any worse surely.

How wrong he was. For the light grey Rhino that was a mere 10m away from them was rapidly darkening and morphing into what was definitely a spider.

And then Ron woke up.


End file.
